


Cardboard Wings

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slightly Possessive!Dean, not explicit, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean acts strangely aloof after picking Castiel up from his embarrassing church choir pageant where Castiel had to dress like an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardboard Wings

“Thanks for giving me a ride,” Castiel said as he climbed into the Impala’s front passenger seat. He dropped the plastic bags holding his pageant clothes near his feet.

“No problem,” Dean said without looking over. His gaze stayed glued on the front windshield. Castiel didn’t know what about the church parking lot could be that interesting, but he didn’t comment on it, just like he said nothing about the way Dean was gripping the wheel with both hands like it might fly away.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked instead. That seemed a safe question. Dean could tell him what was wrong if he wanted. Castiel would never pressure him.

“Yeah,” Dean said, voice strained.

“Okay,” Castiel said, unconvinced. He closed the door and buckled his seatbelt. Dean pulled the car out onto the road. They drove a few blocks with a weight corrupting their usual comfortable silence. By then, worry sat heavy in Castiel’s chest. Had he done something? Was Dean mad at him? Maybe it was wrong of Castiel to ask Dean to pick him up from the church’s choir pageant, but Dean had expressed an interest in going on a date that night – Castiel merely thought it would make the most sense to meet up afterward. He gathered his courage and asked, “Do you want to cancel our date?”

“What?” Dean asked. He glanced sideways at Castiel and swerved the car toward the edge of the road before quickly correcting. “Why would you ask that?”

“You are acting… strangely,” Castiel said. He threaded his fingers together. “Nevermind, it’s fine. I just want to make sure this is what you want.”

“Of course, I want this,” Dean said, though his frustrated tone didn’t make Castiel feel better.

Castiel opened his mouth, about to suggest that Dean take him home. He wasn’t upset – well, he was, but he didn’t want to burden Dean with that. Castiel wanted to be the one thing Dean didn’t have to worry about. If he needed space, Castiel could give him that. And he could keep to himself how much he hated that space between them.

“Do you still have that costume?” Dean asked before Castiel could say a word. His mind went blank.

“Huh?”

“From the pageant,” Dean said. He looked out the driver’s side window, hiding his face from Castiel. “Did they let you take it home?”

Castiel looked down at the two plastic bags at his feet. For the pageant, all of the choir members had to dress up as angels, complete with feathery wings and tinsel halos. It was embarrassing, though he had still gone along with it. He even stayed up late meticulously threading each feather to a cardboard backing. He was the only one in the entire choir who had chosen black feathers rather than white – an issue he hadn’t even thought of until he had changed into his outfit and stood out among the rest.

The wings weren’t the only things that were different. He never was able to locate a cheap white robe to use as a tunic. The best he could find was a tan trenchcoat from the thrift store.

The entirety of his costume was currently stuffed into those two plastic bags. He glanced up at Dean, who had angled his face away from Castiel even as he looked through the windshield.

“How did you know about that?” Castiel asked. He had made sure to hide the costume when Dean came over, and he certainly never told him about it, positive that Dean would tease him until the day he died.

Dean’s ear and neck reddened, and though Castiel couldn’t see his face, he knew Dean was blushing.

“Dean?”

“I was curious, okay?” Dean said. “You were so secretive about this whole thing. I thought you might be in some kind of trouble.”

“Trouble,” Castiel said. “At a pageant.”

“It’s stupid, but I just had to make sure you were okay.” Dean took a breath that seemed deeper than necessary. “And then I saw you.”

It was Castiel’s turn to blush. “You watched the pageant.”

“I watched you.” Dean glanced at him, and adoration flashed across those green eyes – along with a hint of something darker that Castiel didn’t have enough time to place before he looked back to the road. “You were… You… I liked it.”

“Don’t lie,” Castiel chided. His palms felt sweaty so he rubbed them on his pant legs.

“You were great, Cas,” Dean said in that loud, confident way of his that left nothing to be questioned. Castiel tucked his head down to hide his cheeks. He was sure they glowed bright red from the way they were burning.

“Dean.”

“You looked great, too.”

“Don’t tease me,” Castiel said.

“I’m not,” Dean replied. He shifted in his seat. “I’m… I’m not.” He pulled at his coat until it hid his lap, but not before Castiel could catch sight of what he was hiding.

He couldn’t help himself, he laughed. “Really?”

“You looked hot, okay?” Dean said, voice gruff with frustration, embarrassment, and what Castiel now recognized as outright lust.

“What about wings and a trenchcoat is hot to you?” Castiel said, still laughing. Dean bristled.

“Come on, man,” he grumbled.

“No. Tell me.”

Dean glanced at him again and this time, Castiel played into the attention, purposely worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Dean’s eyes dropped to Castiel’s mouth before flicking back to the road.

“Fine,” Dean said. He swallowed. “You were up there looking so innocent, and I just know you’re not. I’ve felt the incredible things that mouth can do. But those people around you? They had no idea. And you’re up there, an angel – my angel – and all I could think about was pushing under that oversized trenchcoat to get at your body, or maybe running my hands down those feathers because damn, did they look soft. And I wanted to hold you and kiss you and –”

“I think you should pull over, Dean,” Castiel said. He reached for the plastic bags.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, eyes widening.

“Pull over,” Castiel said again. He tugged on the trenchcoat as best he could in the car – it bunched on one side, but he got both arms through – then reached for the black wings.

“Oh, God,” Dean breathed.

Castiel paused after slipping the first wing onto his shoulder to scowl at Dean. “Don’t blaspheme.”

Dean side-eyed him and then growled, voice lust rough. “Oh, God.”

Castiel blinked at his reaction. “That did it for you?”

“It’s you, Cas,” Dean said. Finally, he pulled the car from the road and into an empty, secluded lot. “You’re fucking perfect.” He threw the car into park, unbuckled his seat belt, and all but pounced toward Castiel, who, though laughing, had already turned to meet him.

One of Dean’s arms slipped under the trenchcoat and yanked Castiel forward, aligning their chests together as close as he could in their awkward position. His other hand slipped through the black feathers of Castiel’s cardboard wings. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and tugged him forward until their mouths crashed together.

“My angel,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> 4.15.13
> 
> Cross posted from my tumblr (thekingslover). This was created with the logan and brock verse in mind. ;) Check out that tumblr tag, BEST. No beta, please forgive my mistakes. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
